


Some habits do not change ...

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [30]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Injury, Kissing, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Time has passed. Max goes to Blackwell Academy now ... otherwise everything is the same.





	Some habits do not change ...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life waits for no girl to wake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164109) by [Fractaldoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractaldoll/pseuds/Fractaldoll). 

> After reading the fourth chapter, this idea popped into my brain ... I could not help it ... I hope you like it!

**Chloe**: * knocks on the window * Hey Max, let me in. I have to bring Samuel back his ladder soon.  
**Max**: I'll never understand why you do not just take the stairs. * gets up and opens the window *  


**Rachel**: Hey guys!  
**Max**: Rachel, what are you doing here?  
**Rachel**: I'm saving your privacy ... like a white knight in shining armor!  
**Chloe**: Good that you are not overly dramatic ... and how are you saving our privacy by watching us?  
**Rachel**: I'm not watching ... well maybe I'm watching ... but the important thing is that I am heroically blocking the ladder with my body, so that the football team can not climb up to catch a little girl-on-girl action.  
**Max**: Seriously? Thank you Rachel! I need curtains and until then ... Chloe, please take the stairs!  
**Chloe**: I don't know Max ... it wouldn't be the same ... I'll come up with something, I promise.  



End file.
